


Shownu's way of Sealing Promise

by ChaliSense



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: When Kihyun felt jealousy and Shownu had to make a promise to him. Errrrrrrr





	Shownu's way of Sealing Promise

Monsta X was invited to perform and do their promotion for their latest comeback in a special segment of one of the famous radio programs. It was being held somewhere in a cold night state of Seoul surrounded with a lot of people.

They was referred to do an interview before performing their choreo on the stage. Minhyuk answered most of the questions threw by the interviewer. In Kihyun's view, he could say that the girl interviewer was really beautiful and stunning. Her smiles could actually catch a lot of hearts...

including Shownu's heart....he just noticed everything..

His stares...

His smiles...

His reactions...

Kihyun looked back at the crowd cause he felt like getting mad if he continue observing how Shownu reacted to the girl interviewer at the front.

What's with the happy eyes hyung?

He asked himself. Well the girl was really beautiful to the point Kihyun could date her but no. All his interests already fell to his hyung..

"So Shownu oppa, can you tell us more about the song?" The interviewer asked.

"Ahm..well the song was about protecting and loving someone we can't have..."

 

 

But you already have me hyung. You such a lucky bear. But you chose to lay the happiness of your eyes to someone like her. Tss.

As Kihyun's random thoughts kicked in.

 

Kihyun didn't understand the rest of what Shownu said to the interview because of the madness starting to grow within but he was still trying to smile and laugh when they laughed for sake of the fans watching them.

 

 

Kihyun's mind just wander everywhere..

Geez. I want to get out of here right now...

 

He can't look directly to his right side where Shownu was standing. 

He was thinking what if he didn't confess to Shownu...will he have that girl? Is he really loves him?...He couldn't tell why these thoughts suddenly came in to him? He was starting to be a shallow person..

 

After a few more minutes of interview that seems like an hour for Kihyun, they performed their title song onstage and got down from it soaking with sweats around their face and body.

"Wah I'm so exhausted right now. Can someone please hand me a tissue?" Hyungwon said as they were heading to the assigned room for their group. Wonho gave him pieces of tissue. That's when Kihyun realized he was already soaking with sweat, too.

"Here.." he looked down at the hand with a pack of tissue on it. By the hand's features, he knew it was Shownu.

"Thank you hyung.." he said with no interest of looking up at him but the latter knowingly ran his hand on Kihyun's back making him gazed up to the tall man. 

Shownu didn't say anything to Kihyun and just drank the water left in his bottle. So Kihyun looked down to continue wiping his sweats but the tall man's open collar silky top caught his eyes. Shownu's sweaty bare chest can almost be seen. Gulping up the water making his adams apple move was an additional to the sexy view. Kihyun immediately looked away and shook his head as he felt something inside him... it was the sense he felt when he watched something erotic..

********

By the van, they're heading to the hotel where they'll sleep for the night as their manager hyung suggested cause their dorm was far enough from the place where they did their performance. Kihyun let his head lay on the headrest to sleep but Changkyun just can't stop talking to him. Few minutes passed when he felt his phone vibrated for a message. He lifted his index finger to Changkyun as a sign for the youngest to stop talking for a while.

"From: Shownu Hyung

I know when you're okay and when you're not and I chose the latter as your mood right now. I'll be assigned in a room with Manager hyung later in hotel but he'll leave by 10pm. Please come to my room at that time. I'll wait for you."

Shownu was just sitting behind him so he could sense the gaze Shownu was throwing as he's reading his message. Kihyun chose not to reply and brought back the phone in his pocket.

*******

It was already 9:30PM. Minhyuk, who's in the same room with Kihyun, was already having his sweet dreams. Kihyun just couldn't sleep. He chose looking at the ceiling, thinking if he should go there to Shownu's room or not.

Why would I go there? What he will say to me? I am not in the mood to received some exhortations which he'll surely give to me.

As Kihyun thought's said.

Meanwhile, Shownu was impatiently waiting for his manager to leave the room. He was just scrolling down at his phone waiting if Kihyun would beep him a message. He felt frustrations when he got no any response from his lover. Thinking what he had done wrong this time, he didn't hear what his manager said before leaving the room. He just found himself alone in the room when he dropped down his phone to the table. He looked up at the clock to see it was already 10:35PM then let out a sigh as he was wondering if Kihyun would knock on the door any moment. 

When he finally felt upset waiting for another couple of minutes, he went to the shower room to freshen up himself.

Yoo Kihyun..

For how many times he already screamed his lover's name in his mind hoping he would feel him as if some telepathies would connect their senses. He's being pathetic. Feeling satisfied and refreshed by the cold water he turned off the shower and went out the room.

He pulled out a black shirt and sweatpants from his bag and wore them before heading to the door. He just decided to go to Kihyun and Minhyuk's room cause if he didn't, he doubt he'll have a good sleep tonight.

He was just surprised when he opened the door. Looking at the man he was longing to see and just leaning on the wall facing his room, his hand was unconsciously formed into fist.

"Sorry for being late..." the small man told him. He was simply wearing a white shirt and black short making his fair white skin to be seen. This pretty presence of him made Shownu swallowed the frustrations he'd been feeling a while ago.

He went back to the room leaving the door open for Kihyun to follow him inside.

"This room is too pretty big for two persons. Manager must have saved a lot of money for it." Kihyun said but instead of paying attention to his words, he pulled Kihyun towards him and hug him attentively. He inhaled the scents from his neck as his hand making its way to Kihyun's hair.

Kihyun felt shivers through his spine when he felt the kiss gave by his hyung from his neck up to his face before staring at his eyes.

"I am sorry." Shownu sincerely said to him and he could smell a fresh mint scent from his hyung's breath.

"You're saying sorry for what?"

"I don't know. I just felt I need to say those words to you. Could you tell me why I should say sorry to you?" Shownu was looking at him with sad eyes making Kihyun shook his head.

Kihyun let out a sigh hesitating if he should tell the man what was bothered him.

"Come on...Kihyun I know there's something heavy here" Shownu told him as he pointed to Kihyun's chest. He hit his pointed finger away from his chest before uttering his words.

"Right. It was just about the girl you were staring happily as if you want to fuck her on stage."

Shownu's eyes got widened upon hearing those words from Kihyun.

"Who? Fuck who? What are you talking about?"

"The girl who interviewed us hyung. The beautiful girl from that fucking stage? Do you like her?" Kihyun's pointed to the window as if the girl was there.

Realizing Kihyun's tone, Shownu figured out this is how Kihyun express his jealous heart.

"All of your thoughts for that girl were all wrong Kihyun-ah. I even couldn't remember the girl's face who'd interviewed us." Shownu hold Kihyun's shoulders trying to be serious and keeping him turning away from him but he was just distracted from the scents he have been smelling from Kihyun the moment he got inside. What was that? Vanilla like with honey dew? He couldnt tell but it was really making him crazy.

"Yeah yeah. I knew I was wrong. Sorry for my wrong perceptions. Now if you won't mind, I'll go back to my room and get some sleep Mr. Son?"

Shownu feeling unsatisfied with the tune of Kihyun's voice, he knew everything's not yet feels right. Besides, he felt attached to the scents Kihyun was giving.

He felt something's wild...

Kihyun was about to leave when Shownu spoke "You really smell nice Kihyun-ah.."

He looked back to Shownu with unbelievable expression "Seriously Hyung?"

"I wonder what products were you using? Just everytime I smell you? Why do you have to wear that fragrance?" Shownu said slowly walking towards Kihyun.

Kihyun was starting to feel confused "I--I just washed my face with a soap. That's all." Kihyun was telling the truth. He was too lazy to perform any facial and body rituals this night.  
"What's wrong having a good smell? You were the one who always smell like a baby? I repeat.. an old man smell like a bab--"

Kihyun couldn't complete his word when his lips claimed by Shownu's lips. Shownu pulled him closer to him by his waist, his other hand was on Kihyun's neck assuring he wouldn't escape from the kiss.

Shownu starting to taste Kihyun's lips by running the tongue over his lower lip. Kihyun gasped by the lips action making him open his mouth. This was an opportunity for Shownu to thrust his toungue inside and meets Kihyun's tongue. Kihyun totally gave in by the sensations it brings as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his hyung's neck. Shownu pulled away from the kiss which made Kihyun brought back to his senses.

"Kihyun-ah. You shouldn't say those words to me. Now let me seal my promise by showing my dominance here.. would you let me seal this promise?" Shownu slowly ran his fingers over Kihyun's face as he intently giving the latter a sincere look.

Kihyun being speechless and feeling blank, just nod by his hyung's word. His lips were claimed by Shownu's lips once again. He winced at the sensation where his lips was ferociously nibbled. Kihyun was already cornered at the wall when his hyung took his own shirt off and threw it somewhere. The aggressive lips of Shownu made his way down to Kihyun's neck while his hand finding its way inside kihyun shirt. He caressed Kihyun's tummy up to his nips causing Kihyun to bite his own lips and grab Shownu's hair to pulled him closer. He didnt control the moan escaped from his mouth when Shownu sucked his neck down to his collarbone.

Feeling intercepted by the shirt, Shownu pulled away to remove Kihyun's shirt. Kihyun's heatened up seeing how his hyung looking at and caressing his body. Shownu attacked Kihyun's lips fervently as he lifted him and carried to bed. He didnt wait for a second to lick Kihyun from his ear, neck, collarbone, down to his chest. He felt aroused when he heard Kihyun's moans getting louder. He could feel how Kihyun was breathing heavily as his lips kisses every part of his body. His excitement toward the man under him got intensed. He tasted his lover's nip as he lifted his gaze and roamed his hand down to grasp Kihyun's manhood.

Kihyun groaned in desire as he feel he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Hyung..take me..please...let me feel you.."

Shownu inched backward to remove both of their underwears. He planted hard kisses to Kihyun's lips before inserting a finger down there. The pleasure and hardness he'd been feeling grew up when his hyung hit a certain spot. It didn't take long when Shownu positioned himself aiming for Kihyun's. He lifted the man's leg and carefully inserted his length inside. Kihyun screamed in pain causing Shownu to stop this movement.

"Fuck hyung..Fuck me..dont stop..please.."

By hearing Kihyun's wished, he slowly move his hip at first but then thrust faster making Kihyun let out endless moans and gasps. He planted soft kisses to his lips and chest trying to soothe the pain. Kihyun hug his lover's broad shoulder and feel the hardness going inside him. The thrust went faster and deeper til Shownu hit the smaller's sweet spot causing Kihyun groaned and pressed his fingers hard to Shownu's back. Heat starting to grow up from Kihyun's stomach as Shownu continued thrusting harder and deeper.

"Oh shit.. Son Hyunwoo..ugh.." Kihyun was the first who released his climax then Shownu pulled out his hardness from the younger's ass to give a hand to his own and soon spit his own cum. 

"That was ..." Kihyun couldn't continue his words and let himself rest on the bed followed by Shownu who laid himself beside him..

"...hot?" Shownu chuckled before giving a tender kiss to younger's forehead.

"Hyung...what promise sealed with it?" Kihyun asked remembering his Hyung's words.

Shownu give a peck on his lips before answering him .. "That whenever you feel jealous, I'll assure you no one would be under or top of me except you." He said to Kihyun then winked.

Kihyun's laughed but blushed at the same time by what his old bear said and punched the latter lightly in the chest. "What kind of promise is that?"

"Why? I am serious" Shownu told him with smiles on his face. He grab Kihyun's wrist to wrap around his body and hug him.  
"But Kihyun-ah, don't be easily feel jealous. You must know how much I love you. Trust me. I won't hurt you."  
Shownu felt Kihyun's nods on his chest.

"I love you, too Hyung." Kihyun gazed up to feel Shownu's lips on his.. "But my butt's hurt.." he added.

They laughed together on the bed then soon got up to clean themselves in the shower room.

Kihyun thinks he would starting to love being dominated by him..

End.  


**Author's Note:**

> It was actually my very first time to include s*x scenes and I think it was an achievement. Heol! 


End file.
